


Fire

by InTheShade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Childhood, Dark, Death, Fuck Or Die, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShade/pseuds/InTheShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire. What could be worse?<br/>He's fast and tough. There is a sense of pity. Grab anyone who gets in the way. Disfigure or burn completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Гори, гори ясно, чтобы не погасла](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146297) by Cat_Leyran. 



The middle of the day. She stands in front of an old barn. The tattered clothes, she grubby and any other would advise her to go into the shower for a long time. Matted locks of hair of a girl barely developed in the wind. From the birth of their roots were fatty and hair pretty quickly gained a sloppy appearance. Now they are like thick spaghetti.

_When Darkness will reign and blind us all  
Allegiance will blind us if we do not fall_

The girl has long lived on the street. Its history is short, but sad.

Even in early childhood such a sweet girl with luxurious blond hair, carefree and joyfully ran and jumped around the house, stamping his bare feet on the floor. Her favorite white flowered dress always developed her jumping and rising prohibitively high. Although it is not at all worried. She was holding his favorite toy and always worn with them. Her parents were happy with the form of his beautiful daughter.

But everyone knows that _good_  ends sooner or later.

Happiness in the house broke the scandal parents. It was closer to the fall. The girl heard the screams from the living room and door slam. It is clearly frightened that she dropped her toys. The look was focused on the door closed and she did not fully understand what's going on and what could have caused screams.

Two years later, when she was already seven years old, her mother returned from work. And she held the position of pianist in the theater. My father closed excuses that her mother just a short time left. This "short time" lasted longer and longer. So flew months.

*******

The house has a new woman. It was terrible to look at. In her eyes you could see the hatred of a child, but my father loved this cruel boy. And that is how this woman called Mary.

*******

His father died. Masha eleven and she was left alone with his "mother". She treated her badly. Scolded the child for any missteps. Lupila belt, bringing the girl to tears that she still could not catch a week. The woman insulted her in every possible way, meanwhile kar child could only listen and look down, thinking about their " _sins_ ".

*******

She began having come into the house of men. A girl fourteen and she knew why she leads them. Often Maria would find her stepmother in the arms of a stranger. They were talking about dirty things, not knowing that the daughter hears it all. However, such occasional peeping ended badly for Masha.

\- Oh, you! Why are not you on the street? I told you: go for a walk, - up from the men high tone woman said.

\- It's cold, - the girl said softly and pressed her shoulders.

\- Run to your room! - yelled the lady.

Mary shivered and wept with his eyes, ran away. She locked herself in her room, sitting in the corner. By his side stood on the floor of the box. There were collected her memories from childhood. She removed the lid and took pictures where her parents smiled. The girl could not hold back tears and hugged her photos, whined, but not loud. So that her stepmother had not heard.

*******

A week before the birth of Mary had accidentally lucky. The couple entertained, and the girl had to pick up a book from the table. Urgently. Well, she mustered the courage, went to the side of the table that was near the sofa on which, in fact, had a couple. Mary tried not to look at this mess. And when she took the book in his hands, but she grabbed the hand of a strong hand. Girl in fright looked toward the pair, and they just laughed. Man has surrounded himself with Masha and said something unintelligible.

\- Can I leave?.. - Maria said in a trembling voice.

\- You can not, you came to us herself, - followed by laughter.

He reached his hand under the girl's clothes, but she rebounded, having escaped from captivity. She hugged her book and ran to her room.  
Now or never. Located in the house - a living hell. Masha dressed in jeans, T-shirt and jacket. I collected a backpack with a few other things and picked up money from a piggy bank. She also took photos of parents and opened the window, ran into the street.

*******

Wander on the outskirts of the city it until the day of birth, and she had to correct its fifteenth anniversary in an abandoned building, chanting something under his breath.

_We cannot tell when morning comes_   
Is there a choice to live another day?   
It's hard to find a new direction in your fragile life

*******

Flew month. The money is not there. A home every day to come back was all terrible. Mary wanted, wished it with all my heart that the parents were with her now. They cared for, loved and educated.

One life was lost. Nothing is no longer return. There remains only... death?

Yes. This is the only way to return to the family and to find peace.  _Forever._

*******

_The precious time of your existence is now to come  
Don't throw your life away by cheating time_

And now, she stands in front of a dilapidated barn. Lighter in hand. She planned everything and was now ready to complete their mission.

The mind was empty. Nearly. She thought only of her beloved parents.

After going into the barn, she had tears in her eyes, lit the hay that broke out immediately. From the pile began to emanate heat. She put her hand to the flames and immediately drew back. Fear took it. She wanted him to death was quick, but the fire will only be excruciating. And the other way she wanted. Oh, she liked the fire more.

Maria threw herself back together and cry, immediately rose to his feet. She managed to envelop the heat and gradually began to burn through clothing. For a quick and it burned his jeans.

Flames engulfed in despair, and she threw her cigarette lighter. Squaring hand maiden raised her head and suffered pain. Meanwhile, the fire moved on to the hay barn wall. I smoke already scored in the airways poor man and she began to cough.

_Now I want the water to wash away all my sins_   
The wind to blow away my thoughts without meaning   
The fire to burn away my thickened skin

Legs were burning and pain from burns was just unbearable. The fire burned through the skin, which made Masha grits his teeth. While the adrenaline helped not to feel all the horrors.

The area grew burns and the pain was already not the same as it was before. She had wanted to scream, but the smoke was almost impossible to breathe. Maria fell to his knees, coughing. Oxygen was clearly not enough.

But... she was planning to burn, and not to suffocate.

While the flames were developed on the remains of her clothes, she suffered from a lack of oxygen. Everything began to shrink inside. And with the roof rained ashes. The fire probably already got there and there was a creak. She held on to his throat and was in a vain attempt to find the air.

Now she was lying on the floor, barely moving toward the exit, but it was too late. Came fatigue, and the eyes themselves are closed.

*******

_Can't break free of destiny_   
We should open new doors   
And close the ones that we've left behind

Lifeless body lying in the middle of the shed, wrapped in flames. The empty eyes looking somewhere to the side. From the roof began to fall the board, making a crash.

So ended the torment of a desperate soul. She had no choice.

"Fight!," - Said to someone, but she was tired.

Tired endure taunts stepmother. She brought a lot of pain and death of parents. Let people think, and that he was weak, but the choice was only one - death.

 

 


End file.
